Edd's 50 Gold Dragons
by LadyCassie
Summary: Castle black nightclub is having its opening night. Edd Tollett thought it was just going to be like any other night, he was wrong. Dolorous Edd/ Sansa Stark


**I do not own Game of Throne**

* * *

Wintertown was a large city, filled with a certin type of people that ever since Edd moved there he immediately felt out of place. You could only find it in the north, that stubbornness that led you to want to believe in something, believe in someone.

Edd had met Jon Snow in university, fresh out of high school, while Edd had to slave away for a few years in a dead end job before he could afford it.

Now, Jon Snow wasn't a bad guy, he couldn't be if he'd chosen to become friends to with Edd. Still, Edd often found himself jealous of his friend. Jon who had been raised by his uncle after his mother's passing, alongside the fact that his father's family wanted nothing to do with him, he had still grown up warm and loved and surrounded by people who'd cared.

The same couldn't be said for Edd. He'd had a hard life growing up, having lost his own mother young, there'd been no one there to take him in after, so he'd had to pave his own way in the world alone. He didn't hold it against Jon, some people were just better off, that and the world seemed to always be against him at every turn, or so it felt like most days.

After school, Jon had come up with the idea of opening a bar, something Edd hadn't wanted to be part of, but still ended up being roped into despite his protests. The Night's Watch wasn't so bad, as far north as north went, the Night's Watch was surprisingly in the right spot that it got tons of business.

Within the first year, they'd done so well that they been able to buy a second place, and set up Castle Black, a nightclub which was having it's opening night in less than two hours. When they'd opened The Night's Watch they'd had to work there themselves, now that wasn't the case, they could all sit back and enjoy themselves for the night.

"Relax Edd, you'll make the drinks turn sour with such a face," Yoren said, clapping Edd on his shoulder as he passed by holding a crate of freshly washed glasses under one arm.

"It would be my luck," Edd snorted as he took up a stool at the bar, watching as Pyp and Grenn joke about on the second floor, which they'd closed off for their VIP'S for the night.

"You need to lighten up, Edd, you'll grow old too fast with that outlook on life you've got," Yoren stated as he stacked the glasses.

Yoren was a good man, he'd been in prison and when'd got out nowhere would take him. It had been Edd who'd offered him the job at Castle Black as part of security, but Yoren had got his job at The Night's Watch all his own. He'd gone and done a course during the day, never once missing a shift at work, and had proved himself capable of taking on the bar.

"Lay off Yoren," Benjen Stark appeared sliding onto the stool next to Edd.

The only Stark Edd have ever met, Benjen was definitely someone you wanted as a friend. Head of their security team, Benjen was someone who Edd had seen every day over the last year, somehow even on his days off.

"Jon says you didn't put anyone on the VIP list?" Benjen commented, taking a sip from the glass of lemon water Yoren had placed before him.

"What can I say, the one's I'd invite are already coming."

Yoren rolled his eyes. "You've got money now Edd, I'm sure some girls are interested."

"That's all well and good till you wake up robbed, of not only your money but your dignity too." Edd offered flatly.

Sam passed them in a rush, never seeming to stay in one place more than minutes. When he went to pass again Benjen pulled him in the stool on his other side. "Tarly, you'll sweat through that suit if you keep going like that," Benjen offered when Sam went to protest. "Gilly is coming tonight, ain't she? Well then relax or you'll be rushing home to change before the night's even begun."

Sam couldn't argue as everything was ready to go, they were just doing a countdown at this point. Jon wouldn't be showing up till later, he'd invited his siblings, Robb and Sansa, the other's not being old enough to come, while his other sister Arya was off backpacking across the country with school friends.

They had a few big names flying in for the night, after all, anyone bearing the name Stark was a big deal, even Jon who didn't actully hold the name. Oberyn Martell, a big movie star had spent most of his free time at the Night's watch while filming in the North, when word reached him of Castle Black's opening he'd been quick to invite himself, thou Oberyn was generally a nice guy, though Edd had seen what happened if you messed with the famous Red Viper.

The Tyrell had also been in touch about an invite. Apparently, Jon's sister was great friends with the up and coming fashion designer's Margaery and Loras. Daenerys Targaryen, the only member of Jon's Father's family had also been in touch to say she couldn't make it to the opening, she recently only married so Jon had been understanding.

The Lannister's had tried their hand at getting an invite but had been turned down, although Tyrion seemed alright, considering he was a Lannister's, still Jon's sister had also vouched for him so he'd been added to the list. It seemed that Jon's sister had many friends in high places.

Sansa Stark as far as Edd knew was living further down south, finishing college or something, Edd didn't keep tabs on all the things Jon told him. From what he did remember, she didn't date any guy who Jon thought worthy of his sister, that and it seemed she was personal friends with almost all the VIPs.

"Time check, 10 minute's to go!" Grenn suddenly called, gaining Edd attention, as he hadn't realized just how much time had passed while talking to the Yoren, Benjen, and Sam.

"Hows the outside looking?" Benjen shouted in return.

Pyp who was walking back in was the one to answer. "It's going to be crowded within minutes, the line's leading well around the block."

Throwing back what was left in his glass Benjen stood. "Well, that's my cue to get out there and make sure we have a good night."

Yoren clapped his hands together and gave them a rub. "It's gonna be one hell of a night, boys!" He said, clearly excited.

"In all likelihood, were sure in for a successful night," Sam stated cheerfully.

"Maybe,"

"Don't bring that rain cloud down on us yet, Tollett, the night's still young and I guaranty you'll leave with a lady on your arm tonight," Yoren smirked, watching as the doors finally opened, allowing people inside.

"I highly doubt it," Edd stood ready to take shelter in the VIP section above, Yoren's voiced called out.

"Bet you 50 gold dragons."

Edd smirked. "For once I'm gonna take you up on that bet."

* * *

By the time Jon had finally decided to show up, the club had been crowded below. Above in the VIP floor, Tyrion Lannister had acquainted himself with the bar, flirting shamelessly with Shea, their bartender for the above floor. She was still in training, and they worried she wouldn't be able to handle the rushing crowd, while a glance at Yoren assured Edd that the man was in his element, also flirting shamelessly with the girls who were ordering drinks.

Oberyn's entrance had of crouse caused quite the steer, but he'd not lingered long on the bottom floor, having sighted Edd himself above overlooking the crowd.

"Edd, my friend. I see you still haven't learned how to crack a smile." Oberyn had greeted as he made his way the stairs, his long-time lover, Ellaria Sand at his side.

Edd couldn't help but smile back. "I thought you were filming down in Drone?"

Oberyn clapped him on the shoulder, leading him towards the bar. "I heard there was a party, and here I am."

Edd nodded, it was just like Oberyn to drop in when he wanted, no matter what his schedule.

"Has Sansa not arrived yet?" Ellaria inquired after ordering both her and Oberyn's drinks.

Just who was this Sansa Stark Edd wondered, as yet again she showed how high her connections reached. "So you know Jon's sister too?" Edd asked, taking a swing from his own drink.

"Of crouse, we have had the pleasure of enjoying Sansa's company on more the one occasion, haven't we my love?" Oberyn grinned, and Edd was glad Jon had yet to arrive, least he hear what his sister had been getting up too.

"Our girls absolutely love her. Our eldest three wanted to come tonight, but some plans can not be changed I'm afraid." Ellaria grinned, clearly having known where Edd's thoughts had gone.

Oberyn was by far the greatest story teller Edd had ever met, and he found himself lost in the tale's which Oberyn delighted in telling any who was close enough to listen. A glance to down below alerted him to the arrive on Jon, and who Edd assumed was his brother.

The two were clearly close, laughing as the made their way to the staircase, Jon happier then Edd had ever seen him. Edd excused himself when Jon waved him over, Pyp and Green already exchanging handshakes with the young Stark.

"Edd, this is my brother Robb." Jon introduced as soon as Edd was within range of them.

They were interrupted by the noise below rising in volume.

"It appears that the Tyrells have arrived," Robb pointed out as all watched the sibling duo make their way through the crowd.

"Sansa won't be far behind then," Jon said, waving down to Benjen as he escorted the siblings to the staircase.

Margaery Tyrell was one of the most beautiful women Edd had ever seen, Pyp and Green were the same if their expressions were anything to go by when Margaery reached the top and smiled as she made her way in their direction.

"Robb, you've not come to visit like you promised," She pouted, linking arms with the Stark without even flicking a glance at anyone else, clearly she was staking her claim.

Robb chuckled, trying to and failing to pull his arm from the tight grip that Margaery had taken on his arm. "You know we Starks don't like leaving the north."

"Sansa does well in the south," Loras added shaking hands with Jon.

"Yes, but it's here that she thrives." Robb cut in, clearly there was something going on that Edd hadn't heard anything about.

"Relax, Stark. We know Sansa has decided to live back north once school ends. Pity thou, she would have been better off down south in my eyes." Loras said before heading off towards the bar, Margaery following behind.

"So she's really coming home?" Jon asked.

Robb smiled, the happiness clear upon his face. "Yeah, she told me on the phone earlier."

A commotion from below had Edd turning to see what was happening. A girl close to the end of the staircase was clearly being troubled by a guy. At first, he thought that they were together, most girls would go for that type of guy but as soon as he laid his hands on her he knew that wasn't the case. Benjen hadn't yet taken notice, but from above Edd could see it all clearly, so when the man grabbed the girl Edd was down the stairs faster than normal.

It didn't even register that the man was probably twice Edd's size, and could easily knock Edd out with a single punch. Still, when the girls bright blue eye's had looked up to the second floor and met his, he'd known then and there that it didn't matter about him as long as she was unharmed.

His drink had been hastily smacked down onto the count as he caught Benjen's eyes, the Stark already pushing his way through the crowd.

"Aye, you'll take your hands off the lady and leave the premise," Edd shouted as he made his way down the stairs, catching the attention of a number of people below who all turned to see what was happening.

The man looked at Edd then further up the staircase before releasing the girl and then Benjen was there grabbing hold of him.

"You okay?" She smiled at Benjen and Edd couldn't help but think he'd never seen a more beautiful smile than the one which now graced her lips.

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle." She assured turning her smile to Edd before back to Benjen. " This jerk just didn't want to take no for an answer."

Benjen gripped the guy tighter. "I'll make sure he doesn't come back to bother you again." He'd assured before dragging the guy away.

"I'm really sorry about that miss," Edd apologized.

"It wasn't any fault of yours, I just always seem to attract the wrong kind of guy." She said, her smile fading away.

Yoren was at the bar, waving his hands at Edd and began doing hand signs, which Edd caught on quickly. 'buy her a drink.'

"Hey, if you'll let me, I'd like to buy you a drink." His hands were sweating, the collar of his shirt too tight.

He knew the moment the words had left his mouth that he'd made a fool of himself, why on earth would someone as beautiful as her, even so much as look in his direction? He was about to tell her that she didn't have to, that she could carry on with her night when she replied.

"I'd love to Edd."

"Wait, you know my name?" He was beyond confused, was this a set up by Yoren? He didn't have time to think about it as she linked arms with him and began walking up the stairs. It was only then that he realized that almost all the people from upstairs were standing at the top of the staircase, some even a few steps down.

"Of course I do, I've seen photo's of you and Jon in university." His face clearly showed his confusion for she gave him her brightest smile. "I'm Sansa by the way."

His eyes shot up to the people watching them, each with varying expressions. Oberyn and Ellaria were smirking, but the fact that Oberyn was three steps down the stairs told Edd that he would have been the first in on any fight that might have broken out. The Tyrells were both watching him with unreadable expressions, clearly interested in him. Tyrion was grinning, while Robb and Jon both held out their hands for Sansa to take, which she declined, squeezing Edd's arm.

"Edd has offered to buy me a drink," She told as she pulled him away and towards the bar.

It was the best night of his life, and Edd didn't mind that he had to pay out 50 Gold Dragons to Yoren the next day because Sansa Stark was worth much more.


End file.
